Did You Get My Message?
by fantasmefantastic
Summary: SasuSaku. Did you get my message, love? That I want to reconnect with you? Did you get my message, love? The one where I told you I loved you?


**So, I got bored after finishing my Chem. homework. And I didn't feel like writing _The Notebook_. Sorry about that, by the way. Anywho, I do not own Naruto or _Did You Get My Message? _by Jason Mraz.**

_Did You Get My Message?_

Sakura walked through her apartment door at three a.m., for her last surgery had ran longer than expected. She slipped out of her doctor's coat, and set down the multiple books Tsunade had assigned her to study.

Wandering into her kitchen, Sakura poured herself a drink and quickly gulped it down. She stared at her one, little window, and sighed. Her mind wandered to her latest patient, and the one that had died on the operating table earlier that day.

Turning away from her morbid thoughts, Sakura caught sight of the flashing light that was her answering machine. Assuming that it was Ino or Hinata with plans for the weekend, Sakura pressed the button as she began to heat up some old food.

"_One new message,"_ the machine beeped. "_Message recorded at 2:33 a.m. on July 5__th__."_

Sakura lifted a slender, pink eyebrow. Why would her friend call her in the middle of the night?

The machine beeped again, and Sakura listened.

The loud yells and scrambling that could only be a bar sounded over the speaker. Sakura shook her head, thinking that it was Ino calling her while she was drunk, asking for a ride home or something.

"_Oi, oi, S-Sakura,_" stammered a deep, handsome voice that was obviously drunk.

Sakura froze, turning to stare at her machine.

"Sasuke-kun?" she asked the machine.

"_It's…S-Sasuke…urp…Ah, sorry, didn't mean to b-burp on your machine…"_

Sakura continued to stare at the machine, incredulously. Sasuke was calling her, drunk? A prank by Naruto, perhaps? Maybe a dare from Shikamaru…the Shadow Wielder always had a deceptive mind…

_"I…may…or may not!…be a wee bit drunk…"_ Sasuke's voice slurred.

"You're definitely drunk," Sakura informed the machine. "The Sasuke I know would never say 'wee,' even if his life depended on it."

_"A-Anyway…I just wanted to call to say…urp…th-that…hiccup…that…I can't stop thinking about you."_

Sakura's mouth fell open. She looked around the room, and then turned to stare at the machine.

"If this was Naruto, I swear, I _will_ kill him," she muttered.

"_Yeah…you're stupid, annoying, happy voice won't stop ringing in my ears…hiccup…"_ Sasuke's drunken tirade continued. _"A-and when I close my eyes – hiccup – you're s-smiling at me…and…"_

Sakura put a hand to her forehead, feeling embarrassed for Sasuke. Whoever he was with must've gotten a kick out of him spilling his guts.

"_If_ any of this is real," Sakura told herself.

_"So, I just w-wanted to tell you – urp – that I think…I am in love with you…"_ Sasuke's voice stammered and slurred. He sounded half-asleep. _"Yeah…I am in love with you…God, I've waited a long time to say that…"_

"And you had to get dead drunk to do it," Sakura muttered, half-believing her true love's drunken speech.

_"So…could you like…c-come see me…Ooooh, my head hurts…"_

There was a crash, the sound of some yelling and a toppling chair, and then the line went dead.

"_End of message."_

Sakura stared at the machine for several minutes, before shaking her head and turning back to her half-frozen dinner-slash-very-early-breakfast. She continued eating, until her phone rang.

Startled, she answered it.

"Hello?" she asked, mouth half-full of chicken.

"Hello, is this Haruno Sakura?" questioned an unfamiliar voice.

"Um, yes. May I ask who is calling?"

"My name is Miyako," replied the female on the other line. "I work as a waitress at _Kenji and Kenta,_ a local bar in Konoha."

Sakura nodded, remembering the name. She had been to the bar a few times, with Ino, Hinata, and Tenten.

"I have two men here who are…quite, um, intoxicated," Miyako said, and grumbling was heard in the background. "One of them almost tore up the bar, and the other is unconscious on the floor. We managed to subdued the first without harming him, and – no disrespect intended, ma'am – we looked through their wallets and found your name in both."

Sakura sighed.

"I'll be there in a few minutes, Miyako-san. Sorry about them, their idiots," she apologized.

Miyako laughed.

"Don't worry about it, ma'am. We've had worse."

_Kiba, probably,_ Sakura thought, as she hung up the phone and left her apartment building.

* * *

The pink-haired women walked through the surprisingly busy bar of_ Kenji and Kenta_, and wandered over to the bar.

"Hi, I'm looking for the two idiots who almost tore apart the bar earlier," Sakura told the man working there.

He smirked, shaking his head, and then pointed to the corner, where two bodies were collapsed in the chairs, sagging and snoring loudly.

Sakura walked up to Sasuke and Naruto, and clucked her tongue, shaking her head. Naruto's head was rolled back, drool spilling from his lips as he snored. Sasuke was slumped sideways, his hair untidy and falling around his face as he muttered in his sleep.

"Idiots," she hissed, bending down to pick both of them up.

"Thanks, ma'am!" called the bartender, as she walked out, carrying both Sasuke and Naruto on her shoulders. "Try not to punish 'em to much!"

Sakura laughed, and then walked out of the bar.

* * *

After dropping Naruto off at his apartment, and making sure he wouldn't die of intoxication, Sakura made her way through the ghost town that was Konoha after one a.m. Sasuke muttered deeply in his sleep as she carried him, until they reached the old Uchiha Compound.

Sakura set Sasuke down, leaning him carefully against the wooden walls. She began to rummage through his pockets, looking for a key.

After a few moments, a hand slapped down on her wrist.

Startled, Sakura looked up into Sasuke's bottomless obsidian eyes.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"Trying to get you back in your house," she snapped, tearing her wrist out of his grasp. "After you and that blonde idiot got so drunk the bar had to call me to come pick you up!"

Sasuke let her go without a fight, falling back against the wall as he sighed. Sakura choked on his breath, waving the air in front of her nose.

"God, you smell," she hissed, leaning forward to continue looking for the key when she realized Sasuke was still half-drunk.

"S-Sakura?" Sasuke asked, his voice slurring again.

"Hm?" the pink-haired girl replied, as she pulled the key from his pockets and stood up to unlock the gate.

"Did you…get my message?"

Sakura looked down at the drunken boy that was her teammate and heartthrob. Sasuke stared up at her; his expression more open and emotional than she thought was possible of him.

"Yeah, I did," she replied, in a whisper.

"I…meant it, you know," Sasuke slurred, his eyes fluttering closed.

"Why don't we talk when you're sober, Sasuke?" Sakura told the boy, as she swung open the gates and lifted him up. "See what you say then, hm?"

"M'kay," Sasuke replied, his voice muffled in her shoulder. "You smell good."

"You don't," the pink-haired girl said, making her way to Sasuke's home. "Getting drunk…with_ Naruto_, of all people…you know how much that child drinks. You two couldn't go one day without me, could you? Geez…"

But Sasuke was already asleep.

With a sigh, Sakura carried the dark-haired boy through his house, and settled him in his bed. She left him in his normal clothes, and threw a white sheet over him as he continued to mumble.

Sakura stared down into the sleeping face that looked calm now. Happy, even.

"Oh, Sasuke-kun," she whispered, brushing a stray hair away from his beautiful face. "You're a hopeless drunk."

"Mm," the boy replied, in sleep. "I…miss you…Sakura."

Sakura, shaking her head, leaned down and kissed his forehead, lightly.

"Sweet dreams, Sasuke," she whispered.

Before the pink-haired woman left the house, she scribbled a note on a Post-It and stuck it on the kitchen counter.

_Dear Hopeless Drunk that is Sasuke,_

_You need to learn how to hold your liquor._

_If you still want to talk about what you said, on your message, you can call me tomorrow. _

_I want to reconnect with you._

_Love,_

_The Girl Who Has Saved Your Ass Countless Times,_

_Sakura._


End file.
